Pojok Belakang
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Boruto POV. Slight NaruSaku. / "Yang di pojok kanan belakang!" /Nah lho. Hayoo dijawab atuh Pa.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU. OOC. Oneshot. Boruto-Sakura-Naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu Sakura itu kece. Sejujurnya aku ngepens lho. Cuma, keganasan doski yang bahkan selevel sama pemeran utama film Alien vs Predator bikin daku jiper.

Oh, iya sih, Ibu Sakura emang lebih tua sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun dariku. Tapi apa salahnya ngefans sama orang yang lebih tua? Toh itu cuma sekedar ngefans, nggak langsung dipacarin (kalau Ibu Sakura mau macarin aku sih, aku nggak keberatan. Hehehe). Lagian, Ibu Sakura emang beneran kece dan manis kok. Matanya bulet besar kayak mata boneka, dan warnanya ijo muda. Kalau ngeliat duit merah-merah nominal seratus ribuan, aku yakin warna matanya bisa berubah jadi ijo tua, pasti. Nanti kita tes ya? Eh, back to story. Trus idungnya mungil, nggak mancung dan nggak juga pesek. Yah standarlah. Dan bibirnya, kecil, unyu, tapi kalau ngomong ... Wuidih, cempreng dan cerewetnya minta ampun. Tinggi Ibu Sakura sih, yah lumayanlah, kalau dia mau masuk Asian next top model pasti langsung ditolak. Yang terakhir, ini nih yang bikin manis ... rambut pinknya yang mirip gulali. Serius deh. Rambutnya pink sepunggung, dan warnanya emang mirip warna gulali yang dijual di pasar malam. Aku nggak tahu itu rambut asli atau hasil pewarnaan. Yang jelas Ibu Sakura emang beneran manis.

Tapi teman-teman, aku curiga nih kalau Ibu Sakura diam-diam naruh hati ke aku. Pasalnya, sejak satu bulan lalu dia resmi jadi guru PPL yang ngajar Antropologi (itutuh ilmu yang mempelajari tentang seluk-beluk manusia dari ujung kaki ampe ujung kepala, serta kehidupan sosialnya. Wuiz. Walau pengertiannya jauh dari kata bener, tapi aku pinter lho. Haha.) di kelasku. Selalu namaku yang sering disebut buat ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mautnya dia yang ... nggak bisa kujawab.

"Yang pojok kanan belakang!" nah lho, walau namaku nggak disebut sekarang tempat dudukku yang disebutin. Padahal daritadi tuh guru sibuk nyatet materi buat kami di papan, dan nggak nengok-nengok. Tapi dia tahu aja kalau aku duduk di pojok kanan belakang kelas. Uh. Bu guru bosen kali ya, manggil nama Uzumaki Boruto terus, jadinya yang di pojok kanan belakang.

"Iya Bu!" firasat ane nggak enak nih.

"Jelaskan definisi antropologi menurut David Hunter." Dia berbalik, mata hijaunya langsung menatapku tajam.

Aduuh. Benerkan firasatku? Bakal dikasih pertanyaan maut. Dan lagi ... Siapa itu David Hunter? Daku nggak kenal.

"Ung~" Cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Salting sekaligus ngeri liat tatapan tajemnya Bu Sakura. Mencoba mencari bantuan dengan menendang pelan bangku si pintar, Inojin Yamanaka di depanku. Tapi emang dasar nih bocah cover boy gagal tumpul emosi. Nggak ngerti kode-kodean dari temen! Dia malah ngomong kenceng-kenceng, "Ngapain kamu nendang bangkuku Boruto?!"

Njritt! Dasar Inojin bego. Aku diketawain teman-teman sekelas, dan ... Ibu Sakura udah dalam mode sage noh, bentar lagi pasti berubah jadi kyuubi.

"Uzumaki Boruto, jawab pertanyaan ibu. Jelaskan definisi antropologi menurut David Hunter?"

Sabar Buuu. Sabaaar. Kalau marah-marah terus, nanti cepet tua lho.

"Eng. Hehehe. Nggak tahu Bu Guru." pasang muka ala anak kucing tersesat biar nggak dilempar hapus papan. Asal tahu aja ya, nih orang biarpun cuma guru PPL tapi ganasnya minta ampun.

Doi nepuk jidat dengar jawabanku.

"Baik. Yang lain ada yang tahu jawabannya?" Ibu Sakura langsung mengalihkan pertanyaan pada anak-anak lain, dan Nara Shikada langsung menjawab lancar.

"Antropologi menurut David Hunter, adalah ilmu yang lahir dari keingintahuan tidak terbatas tentang ummat islam," jawab si pemalas yang otaknya super encer. Taruhan, waktu hamil emaknya pasti ngidam otak sapi yang diblender. Makanya pinter.

"Bagus." Ibu Sakura kemudian menjelaskan tentang materi yang dia ajarkan pada kami murid-murid kelas XI-A hari ini. Sambil sesekali dia melemparkan pertanyaan sulit pada 'yang di pojok kanan belakang' yang membuatku kelimpungan karena tak bisa menjawab. Yaiyalah. Nyang di pojok kanan belakang kan aku!

.

.

Ketika jam pelajaran antropologi tujuh menit lagi akan berakhir, si duda gagal move on, ups, maksudku Bapak Kepsek sekaligus Pemilik Yayasan yang merangkap sebagai Buapakku, tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas dan langsung beranjak ke bangku barisan belakang. Menyuruhku (yang duduk sendirian di bangku belakang) untuk geser, agar dia bisa duduk di pojokan.

Ibu Sakura nggak ngeliat Bapak Kepsek Uzumaki Naruto masuk. Doski masih sibuk denger jawaban si nyentrik Metal Lee, anak dari Bapak Rock Lee, Sepupu dari si Ballad Lee, dan kembaran dari si Dangdut Lee, tentang hubungan ilmu psikologi dan antropologi.

Pak Naruto emang biasa masuk-masuk kelas tanpa sepengetahuan guru yang ngajar. Katanya sih buat ngevaluasi sistem pengajaran di sekolah. I dont know. Aku nggak tahu, nggak ngerti, dan nggak mau ngerti.

Di saat ibu Sakura kembali ke depan kelas buat nulis jawaban si Metal Lee di papan. Muka Pak Naruto mendadak merah.

"Holly shit!" umpatnya pelan dengan mata birunya fokus melototin ... Pantat montok Ibu Sakura yang terbungkus rok pinsil hitamnya.

HOI PA! SEBAGAI KEPALA SEKOLAH TUNJUKIN DONG WIBAWA! WALAU SEBAGAI ANAK, AKU NGGAK PINTER TAPI SEBAGAI BAPAK TUNJUKIN DONG WIBAWA! Pengen nabok si Papa. Tapi suara Ibu Sakura yang terdengar kemudian, bikin aku ngebatalin niat sambil mandang papa geli.

"Yang di pojok kanan belakang,

jelaskan hubungan ilmu sejarah dan ilmu antropologi."

Nah lho. Hayooo. Hahahaha. Temen-teman yang lain pada noleh, ngeliat Papa ada di pojok kanan belakang, mereka langsung geli. Sementara Papa cuma bisa melongo, nggak bisa ngejawab. Beda jurusan Bu! Si Papa ini guru Fisika.

"Boruto ...," Papa noleh ke aku sambil masang muka bingung.

Hahaha. "Dijawab atuh Pa."

"Boruto! Kenapa kamu masih nggak bisa jawab? Kamu nggak nyatat sama dengerin penjelasan Bu ... Gur ... Pak Kepsek?" muka Bu Sakura mendadak pucat begitu tahu kalau yang dibentak itu Papaku. Kami semua tertawa. Sementara si Papa cuma bisa garuk kepala salting.

"Beda jurusan Bu, makannya nggak bisa jawab." Papa cengengesan.

"M-maaf." Ibu Sakura terlihat malu. Rona merah menggemaskan menjalari pipi putihnya.

"Nggak apa-apa Bu. Saya yang salah. Masuk kelas nggak ngasih tahu dulu."

"Uhm. Ya."

Setelah kesalahpahaman diselesaikan dan ibu Sakura keluar kelas karena jam pelajaran habis.

"Boruto." Muka Papa Naruto jadi kayak kucing garong setelah ngeliat ibu Sakura.

"Apa Pa?"

"Mintain nomer hape ibu guru tadi dong," pintanya.

Idiih. "Emoh. Itu kecengan Boruto. Papa cari sendiri," jawabku cuek.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
